


Permission

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' dad sit down for a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

“Derek.”

Derek stopped and turned towards the Sheriff where he sat at the table looking over a case for work, a glass of whiskey next to him. The sheriff looked up at the wolf. “Come sit down. I want to talk to you.”

The wolf sat across from John and waited for him to continue talking. John took a couple minutes to just look at Derek as though he was trying to figure out what to say. He took a sip of his whiskey before sitting up a little straighter. “My son is in love with you.”

Derek wanted to sink into the ground. He knew of Stiles’ feelings for him just as the teen was well aware of Derek’s feelings. And even though Stiles tried and tried Derek wouldn’t pursue a relationship. Stiles was still a teenager and Derek was an adult. There was no way anything good could come out of it.

Derek let out a soft sigh. “I know.” Derek looked away from John, terrified. The man was the sheriff and he could throw Derek in jail for how he felt. “and I’ve turned him down several times.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a teenager,” Derek replied. “And I’m an adult.”

“Stiles is a lot more mature than people give him credit for,” John said. “He’s had a rough life and yes there are times he acts childish but he’s not a child. I’m not blind Derek. I know how you feel about my son, and I know that you could make each other very happy.” There was a short pause and John smiled. “I give my permission.”

Derek sat and blinked a couple of times completely shocked. “You..give your permission?”

John nodded. “I trust you wouldn’t do anything to purposely hurt my son and if you do, you don’t have to worry about going to jail because I will kill you myself.”

Derek didn’t doubt John for a second. “Yes, sir.”

John glanced towards the stairs. "Go on and tell him the good news."

Derek smiled and stood up. "Thank you."

"Just make sure my boy is happy," John said. "that's all I ask."


End file.
